We Owe Them Our Country
by Didannl
Summary: Oneshot. King Neptune and prince Fukaboshi meet with King Cobra and princess Vivi after a world summit, they are joined by president Dalton as well. Seems that they all have something in common.


Oneshot.

Takes place sometime after fishman island arc

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.

* * *

"That had to be the longest summit yet -jamon" Neptune said as he rubbed his head.

"Yes father, the discussion about instating the new admirals seemed to drag on forever." His son Fukaboshi replied. As soon as they were old enough, the kings and leaders of all the countries affiliated with the world government could bring their heir to the summits. Neptune chose to bring his first son Fukaboshi.

"Let's go for a walk outside. I need to clear my head- jamon" Neptune continued. He and his son went outside to the gardens. A large man and a young woman began to approach the two

"Neptune-san you don't look so well." The man said

"Ah, Cobra-san -jamon, It's not easy being the only member of a different species at that meeting -jamon." Nefertari Cobra nodded

"It must be tough, I hear your country is just recovering for a civil war as well." Cobra asked

"Yes, but luckily it was put down quickly thanks to some unexpected help- jamon. Oh, forgive me -jamon, this is my son Fukaboshi." Neptune said as he pointed towards his son.

"Pleasure to meet you Nefertari-sama. My father often speaks of the wise king of Alabasta." Fukaboshi bowed

"Ahaha, you're too kind. Cobra-san is fine. This is my daughter Vivi." Cobra responded motioning towards Vivi

"Pleasure to meet you Fukaboshi-san, Neptune-sama." Vivi responded as she bowed, Fukaboshi and Neptune bowed back.

"Yes, I heard two years ago Alabasta had a civil war as well -jamon." Neptune said

"Sadly it's true, luckily it was stopped before any damage was done. Thanks to the bravery of my daughter." Cobra said as he patted Vivi's shoulder, she blushed.

"No no, father it was all thanks to-... never mind..." Vivi said, she turned away and brushed her hair behind her ear. Fukaboshi and Neptune looked at each other questioningly.

"Ahem. Anyway I guess we both had some unexpected help during our times of need." Cobra smiled at Neptune who smiled back. The atmosphere became uneasy, then another large man was walking towards them.

"Good day Neptune-san, Cobra-san." The man said when he stopped walking.

"Hello Dalton-san. How's your second year as the president of a new republic going? Cobra asked

"As well as it could be." Dalton replied he, looked over and nodded at Vivi. She nodded back then hesitated.

"Aren't you worried that Wapol will come back -jamon? I never liked that guy -jamon." Neptune asked

"Ah, we won't have to worry about him again. In fact he already came back, but got kicked back out." Dalton winked at Vivi who looked flustered

"Uhm, nice to meet you I'm..." Vivi stuttered

"Vivi-san, I knew you were the princess from Alabasta the first time I saw you. Glad to see you're safe." Dalton smiled. Vivi sighed and smiled back

"Do you by chance know Dalton-san, Vivi?" Cobra asked

"Yes, actually when I was out sailing with...them... we stopped at Drum." Vivi responded.

"And it's a good thing they did. Without their help, Wapol would probably be back in power." Dalton responded. Cobra nodded, knowing full well who 'they' were.

"I guess we owe two countries to pirates then." Cobra said as he looked at Dalton

"But I heard it was the marines who threw Crocodile out of your country... wait... oh! now it makes sense. Haha those guys really are something." Dalton smiled, all the pieces were coming together in his head. Vivi smiled back at him and said

"They certainly are."

"I'm sorry did you say pirates?" Fukaboshi asked. Cobra, Vivi, and Dalton turned their heads to him. Cobra covered his mouth.

"Not that we have a problem with pirates -jamon, after all our island is a place for pirates to stop and relax. We owe our country to them as well -jamon." Neptune stated

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked. Neptune sighed and looked at the three humans. He trusted Cobra, and Cobra seems to place his trust in his daughter and Dalton.

"Our civil war was put down by a group of pirates that were just passing by the island -jamon. Our forces were powerless against the rebels, but the nine of them along with Jimbe crushed all 100,000 of them -jamon." Neptune looked at them nervously. The three humans all had a soft smile on their faces. Especially Vivi.

"Would those pirates happen to be the Straw hats?" She asked, Neptune and Fukaboshi looked at at her in surprise. She took their expressions as a yes.

"How'd you know?" Fukaboshi asked

"Sounds like something Luffy-san would do." The mermen were shocked that she knew Luffy. She looked up at the sky "I hope they're doing well. Sounds like they've gotten stronger." Neptune looked over at Cobra for an answer

"As far as I know, my daughter left our country some time ago to investigate Crocodile's organization. There she was rescued and escorted back home by Strawhat Luffy and his crew. They showed up out of nowhere, beat the strongest members of his organization and stopped the war. I was there when Luffy-san knocked the world renowned shibukai 50 feet in the air through solid bedrock. We owe them our lives and our country." Cobra finished, Fukaboshi and Neptune smiled at each other. Sounds like the Luffy they knew.

"Well that makes three countries now." Dalton stated

"Yes, I want to hear what happened in Drum." Cobra asked

"Well I know only so much.." Dalton replied

"We had just left Little Garden after escaping Crocodile's organization, Baroque Works." Vivi started. She had everyones eyes on her. "Nami-san had gotten sick from some parasite there. We had to find a doctor and fast. Somehow we made it to Drum. While there Luffy got really mad at Wapol who had just come back, and kicked his ass. All we could see was the shape of something flying off into the distance."

"I was injured and barely standing but I wanted to fight him. I would have probably died if it weren't for them." Dalton said. Neptune looked at the leaders and said

"I guess we all owe a huge thanks to some outlaws that were just passing by." He smiled, and the others smiled back.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

also- for some reason Fukaboshi and Neptune are not options as charcters in the drop down menu.


End file.
